


Prayer For My Sister

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Even after horrible loss, Gen, Ghosts, Happy endings do exist, not as sad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in the form of lyrics about a little girl and her ghost, and her siblings, as life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer For My Sister

A prayer for my sister, dreaming of the sun  
Dreaming of that only one.  
A prayer for my sister,  
Just to let her know  
That she'll never be alone.  
A prayer for my sister  
Even if I have to atone  
I'll give this prayer for my sister, just so she knows  
(But even if she doesn't she won't have to be alone).

Years gone by and it's all been a lie.  
Wishing for light in a world gone grey.  
Where the shadows creep  
and the parks where children play  
are filled with haunting laughter,  
delighted bells,  
laughter of a little girl whose been gone for so long.

A prayer to my sister  
I hope she's not alone.  
A prayer to my sister  
I'm so sorry I was wrong.  
A prayer to my sister,  
who's been gone for so long.

Here I'm standing in the church  
with flowers in hand,  
and to the left of my brothers best man.  
Tear stained cheeks and a grin split face  
watching the vows be made,  
a smile that lights up the room  
only seen by two  
Lilacs in her hair,  
her delight at the love in the air.

A prayer from my sister,  
who the years didn't let last.  
Chestnut curls and a little-girl grin.  
A prayer from my sister  
Never seen since the hazel box she was in.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't have much to do with the story but when I'd written it I'd visualised her. Despite being long dead the little girl's ghost wasn't always wearing the same clothing, or even her funeal clothing which had been all white formal dress. The memory of her at the park had been wearing a red jacket, and the soon-to-leave ghost at the wedding had been wearing a pink dress.
> 
> Critique on fine-tuning would be welcomed.


End file.
